I'll Miss you, Aoba-san
by Zelvaren Yuvrezla
Summary: Aku adalah seorang Alpha, sosok man-hand yang tidak pernah menginjakkan dunia yang dinamakan waktu. Karena kita telah berbeda mulai dari awal, kau adalah manusia, sosok yang bisa meninggal. Berbeda dengan diriku. Aoba-san. . . apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya tanpa dirimu disisiku? /Semi-canon/Angst/Based on Future!Clear Happy End.


**DRAMAtical Murder/ドラマティカル マーダー fanfiction**

**"I'll Miss you, Aoba-san" by Zelvaren Yuvrezla**

**Disclaimer : Nitro+CHiRAL**

**Rating : T **

**Pairing : AobaxClear**

**Warning : Based on Canon (Future!Clear's Happy end route)/Angst/Shounen-ai/Clear POV/Chara Death**

**A/N : Konbanwa, minna-san :D **

**Drabble ke-2 yang author buat di fandom DMMd ini XD dan cerita ini berdasarkan canon-nya, yang mungkin bisa jadi SPOILER juga buat yang ga main game-nya :O Buat yang oke-oke aja sama spoiler, silahkan dibaca~ X3 Oh ya, author juga mau ngasih tau kalau fic ini bakal agak angst, mengingat cerita asli dari pairingnya juga emang nyesek.. ukhh ;; A ;; #teruskenapakamumalahbuatangstauthor **

**Happy reading all,**

**With Love,**

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a renchanz**

* * *

"_Someday, our time—no, your time will come._

_I'm an Alpha, the man-hand that won't age like you, my beloved human. _

_But i want to make many memory together with you. More and more. _

_When you granded to be my side, _

_when your hourglass time still working, _

_when you still beside me._

_Aoba-san,_

_Someday, the time that you'll close your eyes for eternity will definitely come._

_Until that day. . . _

_Would you mind to let me sleep beside you along with our memory?"_

.

.

.

Kau adalah sosok manusia dengan hati yang begitu mulia.

Kau tidak pernah menyangkal keberadaanku bahkan ketika kau mengetahui bahwa diriku bukanlah sesosok manusia yang sama sepertimu.

Saat itu, sebenarnya aku takut. Takut bila kau akan pergi dan meninggalkanku ketika topeng yang selama ini menjadi perisai utamaku terlepas.

Tetapi, kau dengan lembut menatap wajahku, terkagum dengan bagaimana rupaku saat itu. Kau memberiku alasan yang kuat untuk tetap berada disisimu.

Saat itu jugalah, aku mengerti. . .

Bahwa tidak apa bila aku— seorang man-hand, salah satu dari Alpha— menaruh sebuah harapan padamu.

Aku bersyukur, bahwa aku salah mengenali "master" ku yang sesungguhnya dan mendengar suaramu pada hari itu. Karena pada saat itulah, aku bertemu denganmu.

Kakek pernah berkata padaku, bahwa apapun yang terjadi aku tidak boleh melepaskan topeng ini. Karena aku begitu berbeda dengan yang lainnya, sehingga Kakek berkata bahwa orang-orang akan menjadi takut pada eksistensi milikku.

Tetapi akhirnya aku mengerti,

Aku mengerti bahwa Kakek melindungiku dari tangan Toue. Ia menyembunyikanku agar Toue tidak menarikku kembali pada Alpha lainnya. Kakek memberiku sebuah pengalaman yang begitu berharga. Kehidupan. Kehidupan layaknya seorang manusia.

Makannya, aku ingin membagi kehidupan itu juga denganmu, Aoba-san. Sosok yang kuanggap begitu berharga bahkan lebih dari diriku sendiri.

Oval Tower, tempat dimana kita bersama-sama menaiki lantai atas untuk bertemu dengan Toue. Saat Alpha1 dan Alpha2 menyanyikan Dye Music, saat itu jugalah aku mempertaruhkan nyawaku.

Aku menghunuskan pedang pada keylock milikku dan menyelamatkanmu dengan Lullaby milikku. _Lullaby_ yang diciptakan untuk melawan _Dye Music_.

Aku bersyukur ketika akhirnya kita bisa kembali pada Guest Home dengan selamat. Tetapi waktuku terbatas. Ketika aku melakukan _Shut Down_ pada diriku, dengan sisa kekuatanku aku hanya bisa menunggu hingga kesadaranku benar-benar habis. Karena pada saat itu jugalah aku akan 'mati'.

Tubuhku telah terkoyak, organ seorang Man-hand telah terlihat olehnya. Tetapi kau tidak takut bahkan merasa jijik ketika melihat bagaimana rupaku pada saat itu. Kau melihat sebelah wajahku yang terkoyak, dimana bola mataku mencuat keluar tanpa lapisan kulit menutupinya. Tetapi kau tidak takut. Kau melihat sebagian tubuhku yang terbuka, dimana kehampaan sebuah warna hitam melingkupi diriku. Tetapi kau tetap berada disisiku.

Tidak ada darah yang berasal dari tubuhku, karena kerangka tubuhku tidaklah sama dengan kerangka tulang layaknya seorang manusia. Aku adalah seorang Man-hand, kerangka milikku adalah segumpal mesin dan lempengan yang menopang agar aku masih bisa hidup.

Kau menangis pada saat itu.

Aku tahu.

Aku juga tidak ingin pergi meninggalkanmu, aku tidak ingin pergi dari sisimu, Aoba-san.

Diriku, sosok yang tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya sebuah rasa takut karena kematian kini melanda keberadaanku pada saat itu. Saat terakhir aku bisa melihat dirinya.

Aoba-san, aku takut. Aku takut meninggalkanmu.

Saat itu aku hanya berpikir bahwa eksistensiku bukanlah sebuah keberadaan yang penting. Tidak ada yang kutinggalkan didunia ini, sesuatu yang mungkin berarti.

Tetapi aku salah, tidak sampai aku melihat rona wajahmu untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

.

"Aoba-san," Waktu telah berputar begitu cepat. Aku tidak tahu bahkan sudah berapa puluh tahun aku hidup bersamanya ketika tubuhku berhasil dibangkitkan kembali oleh Tae-san. Hari dimana aku segera berlari dan kabur dari tempat rehabilitasi dan melesat untuk menunggunya pulang, waktu yang ingin kuputar kembali bila aku memiliki mesin waktu. "Waktumu—telah habis."

Dulu aku pernah mengikatkan janjiku pada Aoba-san.

Bahwa selama aku masih hidup, satu-satunya keinginanku hanyalah berada disisinya, berada disampingnya. Hidup dengannya lalu mati bersama dengannya.

Sebuah cairan bening kini turun dari sepasang mataku. "Apakah—perasaanmu ketika melihatku 'mati' pada saat itu juga sama, Aoba-san?" aku menyentuh pipinya yang kini telah berubah, pipi yang puluhan tahun masih begitu kencang dan mulus, kini sudah berubah menjadi lapisan keriput.

Waktuku tidak mengalir, tidak sama seperti waktu milikmu. Bahkan ketika tubuhmu sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk sekedar menopang keseimbanganmu, aku tetaplah sama. Seorang Clear yang sama. Sosok Clear yang pernah kau lihat pada usia ke-23mu, sosok yang masih berdiri dengan kokoh seperti kau mengenalku untuk pertama kali. Seorang Clear dengan tubuh Alpha yang sama.

"Aoba-san, dulu aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku ingin mati bersama denganmu juga 'kan? Bolehkah—bolehkah aku menutup mataku dan tertidur untuk selamanya? Sama seperti saat aku membuat tidur diriku ketika Kakek meninggal?"

Air mata milikku perlahan membasahi wajahnya. Aku hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang hampa. Suatu saat nanti manusia pasti akan meninggal, mereka tidak akan pernah hidup untuk selamanya. Padahal aku tahu bahwa semenjak awal hubungan kami tidak akan berjalan layaknya hubungan manusia biasa.

Tetapi kau memilihku, bahkan diantara ribuan manusia yang hidup disekitarmu, kau memilihku.

Kau memilih untuk meluangkan sisa hidupmu bersama denganku. Dan karena sebab itulah, kau berada disini bersama denganku.

Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Kau pernah berkata padaku bahwa kau menyukai lagu _Jellyfish Song_ milikku, bukan?" Iris _Bloosom_-ku menatap sosoknya yang masih tertidur dengan tenang.

Tanganku perlahan menyentuh pipi miliknya. "Bolehkah— aku menyanyikan lagu itu terakhir kali untukmu. . . Aoba-san?"

**_Fin_**


End file.
